Can Mike Survive Five Nights at Freddy's
by bakN
Summary: Mike is looking for a job. Well he found one! Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Then he arrives finds out this job is dangerous. He wants to quit but has no choice. He needs the money badly. Can he survive Five Nights at Freddy's? Mike's though on the first night...


The Job: Five Night's at Freddy's Chapter 1

Mike was an ordinary man. Humble and very optimistic. But what was coming never could have Mike or anyone make it seem happy. Mike was looking for a job. The rent at his house needed pay in about a month. He had to get the money fast. He was reading a newspaper it read,

**HELP WANTED. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.12am to 6am.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

** $120 a week.**

** To apply call,**

** 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR.**

"Sweet," Mike said. This'll do! Mike called the number and got the job. They said he could arrive tomorrow. No interviews of such? Wow. Mike was in luck. But was he really?

Mike drove up to the pizzeria and it was 12:00 am. Time to work. The phone ringed. But Mike wasn't going to pick it up. He looked at the camera with the Animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie. This was easy! Just four to take care of. The phone had a message saying something about the animatronics how they tend to move at night. "You have got to be kidding me," Mike said. The phone guy also said if caught that the animatronics will stuff me in a Freddy Fazbear suit. WHAT THE HECK? Mike though on this and also heard something about eth bite of 87'. Turns out one of the animatronics bit the front earlobe off of a girl. She's still alive it turns out. What kind of place was this! The phone call ended leaving him at 12am.

**12am**

First hour is going great. None of them have moved. I looked at the different cameras. The show stage, there was camera that showed Pirate's Cove. There was a sign that read, OUT OF ORDER. Mike didn't like that at all. He got of the cameras and blinked the light from his room. There was one button for light and door on each side of the room which had doors. Nothing moved, nothing happened.

**1am**

Mike went on the monitors and was looking at the show stage camera when they went static and black. "What—." Then they cleared again. Bonnie had moved. "No no..."Mike couldn't believe it. Bonnie was in the dining room. Just standing there. 72 power. He had to conserve. Bonnie was still far away so Mike got off the cameras as that took up power also. He waited for a while.

**2am**

Mike had almost dosed of when he heard the unmistakable sounds of moving. He checked his door lights. There was nothing there. Then the cameras. Freddy was the only one on the show stage. Bonnie was to rooms away to his left in his bowtie. CHICA WAS MISSING. He looked to the right cameras. There was still those sounds of clatter. She wasn't in any camera. But there was one camera that didn't show the room, it didn't seem to work. She had to be in there. Mike once again got off the camera. 58 power.

**3am**

Chica finally appeared in the right camera right next to his door. Then he looked for Bonnie. He wasn't in any cameras. Mike suddenly got the feeling of terror. He got of the cameras and clicked on his left door light. Bonnie was there staring. "OH NO!" Mike shouted in fear. He closed the door. Then went back to Chica. She moved but to another camera. Almost as if she back tracked. He checked for Bonnie's shadow at the door with the light. He was gone.

**4am**

Bonnie didn't come to the door since. Chica stayed in the room which she was in. The dark out of sight camera. He heard clutter and the occasional clucks or tweets or something. Nothing big happened for a long time.

**5am**

Chica moved on to the camera right next to his door again. Bonnie just back tracked back to the dining hall. Mike hoped none of them would enter his office. Then there was a silence. Mike realized his power had gone to 1. BUT HOW? But he knew. He checked the monitors too much. Sometimes in panic he kept the doors closed. Then O power happened. ALL went off. Mike stayed dead still. He heard the thumps of an animatronic. Then he could see Freddy's face at the left door. There was a jingle in the back-round. Mike stayed even more still. Then the jingle ended, all at once the lights went out and all Mike saw was darkness. Then the thumps of Freddy walking into his office. "Oh shit—." But then 6am happened.

**6am**

Mike checked his watch. 6am! He made it! Freddy didn't come any closer. He heard thumps, but they faded as If he were walking away. Mike got up and fell relieved. This night was really terrifying. He decided it was best not to come back. This was a dangerous job and—he got a phone call. "Yes the rent has been moved earlier, instead of a month it has been moved to three weeks. Your four weeks and a half has been changed to three weeks. Sorry for the o so surprising update." The phone call ended. Mike had a horrible feeling that he had to return tomorrow. No. He could find another job. But he knew that could take a day or two. Maybe more. He couldn't afford to waste time. Find a job get fired the very first day when he could've stuck with this one. $120 a week. It'll have to do. Mike would return to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria tomorrow.


End file.
